La historia de the 5th survivor
by Christian118
Summary: Tommy (HUNK) y Chris los hijos de Leon y claire
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 Umbrella

Era 30 de septiembre de 1998 raccoon estaba cerca del final Thomas veía hundirse la ciudad y las pruebas

Mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Christian su hermano y pensaba en sus padres León S. Kennedy y Claire E. redfield

-Chris es mejor que te largues y rápido-

-NO, no sin ti hermanito- después se colocó su máscara y con frialdad dijo –Mi misión es otra-

-pero al menos donde están John y Michael y Sara-

-En Sudamérica en chile-

-Bien- después tommy saca una caja y dice –es mi traje viejo pero te servirá- y entonces el rubio pequeño se cambió y le dijo-como me veo-

-Pues bien, ok te dejo la medicina y la magnum 45-

-Así que a sobrevivir rebelde sin causa-

-Te quiero tommy-

-yo igual hermanito- en ese momento el grito del mercenario ruso atrae a los dos hermanos

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

-Tranquilo Mikhael ya te sanare-

-NO, ambos lo sanaremos y me iré- después de sanar al mercenario ruso el castaño se despidió – Cuídate rebelde sin causa-

-Igual tu hunk nos veremos eso es seguro-

-Adiós Hunk gracias te debo una-

-solo cuídalo y estaremos pagados-

Suena un helicóptero y tommy se va de aquel infierno pero lo último en decir fue –La muerte no puede morir-

Al tratar de volver por los drenajes se encuentran con Nicholai ginovaef –Mueran-gritaba el otro ruso mientras disparaba entre que el otro mercenario y el rubio le gritaban-maldito traidor-

Al deshacerse de ginovaef o creer que lo hicieron salieron y encontraron la moto de claire (la moto en la que llega a RC en resident evil 2)

Y la hicieron partir pero como es resident evil aparece un tyrant y los ataca

-qué es esto- decía el mercenario mientras gastaba todas sus balas

-Qué se yo lo que es-decía el rubio mientras disparaba la beretta 9mm y la magnum 45 colt

-Muere monstruo-gritaban ambos soldados

Pero a cada disparo en vez de hacerle retroceder y cada disparo lo hacía más peligroso hasta que de un helicóptero cayó un anti-tanque con una nota

Hermanito te dejo un regalo

PD: si vez a papá y/o a mamá diles que los quiero, te quiero

Mi Sara esta en chile en la ciudad de Santiago ve búscala y destruye a wesker y se feliz…

PD2: La caja tiene 8 cargas extras y un tarro de combustible

El rubio disparo las cargas con gran precisión dijo de forma amenazadora-See you in the hell-

Al disparar tomaron la moto, pero en el trayecto vieron a ada colgada al helicóptero de "hunk"

2 horas después llegaron a un poblado y el mercenario se despidió-Adiós cuídate rebelde sin causa-

-Adiós Mikhael Víctor nos veremos-

El rubio volteo a ver dónde estaba la ciudad y viendo el reloj-Ahh 07:30 Adiós raccoon te extrañare y te recordare por siempre-el rubio dijo con un acento británico-Good bye my love raccoon-

Al anochecer busco donde quedarse y vio a sus padres y a su amada llegar fue en su búsqueda y les encontró mientras comenzaba una charla incomoda

-Sherry por qué tan sonrojada-decía claire entre risillas pero ella sabía él porque

-Pues nada porque las preguntas-

-Porque niegas lo que paso en el drenaje…- pero antes de seguir león los interrumpió

-Pervertidillos no quieren hablar después de que los vimos en el drenaje teniendo ya saben Annette los vio y nos dijo-

-Parece que sherry te comió la lengua o Chris te comió la lengua-decía claire entre risas hasta que Chris interrumpió

-"Tommy volvió de la tumba para llevarse a umbrella al infierno con él"- el mete su mano en el bolsillo para cuchillos del traje y saco la nota y las llaves de la moto

-Tal cual te prometí mamá aquí están las llaves de la moto y aquí atrás esta la moto- y muestra el papel

Hermanito te dejo un regalo

PD: si vez a papá y/o a mamá diles que los quiero, te quiero

Mi Sara esta en chile en la ciudad de Santiago ve búscala y destruye a wesker y se feliz…

PD2: La caja tiene 8 cargas extras y un tarro de combustible

-cuál era el regalo-decía extrañado

-pues un Anti tanque y ahora voy a dormir, sherry me acompañas-

-Oigan si no les dijimos nada fue porque el fin estaba cerca o eso creímos-

-Na ignóralos es más fácil encanto-

-Pues te adoro rebelde sin causa-

Después se acabó el capítulo dejen reviews

PD: los personajes de resident evil no me pertenecen excepto por tommy y Christian, le pertenecen a S.D. Perry y shinji mikami


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Sudamérica y España

Era 4 de julio y deseaba estar en new york con sherry o en los ángeles con blade o en Oxford con león y claire o Hong Kong con ada digo era día de la independencia pero no importaba porque estaba en España con mi viejo amigo Jacob Sera y estábamos contra umbrella veíamos un edificio con un símbolo de un paraguas y en letras doradas decía "UMBRELLA" ambos entraron apuntando sus armas de mano al ver a cierto mercenario ruso comenzaron a disparar

-Veo que no eres tan idiota, me seguiste bien la pista pero no sobrevives de nuevo, solo fue suerte y eso-

-ya quisieras Nicholai de aquí no sales vivo ginovaef-decían ambos amigos

-no lo creo además, tiene 25 segundos para salir o quedarse y morir, adiós-

-vámonos que esperamos-

-pues claro Kennedy-

Al salir el Kennedy vio el reloj y se apresuró el doble en buscar un taxi para ir al hotel a buscar las maletas y el Sera lo miro intrigado por la acción

-Eh que paso amigo joder que te apresuras tienes comida en el horno o que-

-no es que tengo vuelo en una hora-

-Taxi-

Paro un taxi y se subió en el con Jacob

-a donde caballeros-

-Al hotel Wellington, en Velazquez, 8, Salamanca, 28001 Madrid-

-Todavía no sé cómo mierda el gobierno te paga la estadía-

-No se tal vez porque mi papá es un miembro fundador de la DSO por casualidad-

-Bien me quedo muy claro amigo-

-llegamos son 3 euros-

-Tome guarde el cambio no mejor espere subo por unas maletas y vuelvo- 5 minutos después trajo las maletas

-A donde entonces al aeropuerto Barajas- al llegar llamaron al vuelo

-Vuelo 22 New york 17:30 ultimo llamado-

-Adiós amigo el próximo año llegare a Madrid no te preocupes-

-llámame al llegar amigo-

Al llegar el vuelo al aeropuerto encontró a sherry esperándolo con leon, claire, Chris, jill y Adam al bajar

Adam dijo cariñosamente-nos saliste caro pero eran 2 días así que no te acostumbres-

-Si amigo-

-hijo te extrañamos tanto-decían claire y leon

-Pues es bueno verte sobrinito-decían jill y Chris todo era rosas hasta que sherry dijo –Más vale que no hallas dormido con otra porque ya sabes- mientras me sacaba los lentes de aviador

-Sabes Jacob dijo que podía querer a muchas pero amar a una sola o no- decía mientras arqueaba una ceja

-pues claro te trajimos la maleta con ropa limpia y tal cual calculaste llegaste el 5 de julio para tomar el vuelo de 07:30 a Santiago de chile-

-primer llamado al vuelo 06:50 a los ángeles-

-ese es mi vuelo a los ángeles-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos atónitos

-Es parte del plan llego a las 07:20 a los Ángeles y tomo el avión a las 07:30 a Santiago y son 3 horas de viaje llego a las 11:30 de la mañana a Santiago-

-No llegarías a las 09:30-

-si pero como la diferencia es de 2 horas de adelanto entonces llegaría a las 11:30 –

Ya en los Ángeles tome el vuelo a chile donde detuve a umbrella y viví 3 años por lo mismo así que en el aeropuerto la familia Vergara me esperaba

-Hola Sr. Kennedy-decían las personas de la familia

-Es un placer verlos de nuevo-

-si es igual el placer-

-Bueno esperaba ir a un hotel y ya tengo reservado el lugar pero necesito buscar a Sarah-

-¿Sarah? Cuanto-

-Sarah Speyer de Kennedy-

Mientras salían una mujer preguntaba por algún hombre de apellido Kennedy él dijo

-espérenme aquí -

-Busco a Thomas Kennedy-

-Sarah-

-Esa voz podrá ser Christian Kennedy redfield-ella levanta la mano y le da una cachetada

-pero que mierda porque eso-

-Como le hiciste eso a tu hermano-

-Yo no hice nada-

-eso es por la broma del auto en llamas y el perro volador-

Mientras los de la familia Vergara se preguntaban-¿Qué?-

- no se preocupen no es nada una de las legendarias bromas entre Kennedy-

-A y porque estás aquí –

-porque tommy me pidió que viniera por ti creí que me tomaría una semana pero te acompaño a buscar ropa y a new york OK y como están mis sobrinos eh-

-El pequeño John es todo un niño de 5 años y Mike es todo un niñito de 3 años-

-pues sí que lo son-

-No sabes nada de Johnny-

-No más que salió de Rc una semana antes del fin-

-A pues joder lo siento en el alma tu gemelo volverá solo espera, voy a llamar a mi nana y a pagarle la liquidación para que trabaje en un lugar mejor y que arregle las cosas de todos-

Después Sarah llamo

-Llegan en media hora rebelde sin causa-

- está bien morenaza-

Al llegar los hijos de Sarah al ver a chris corrieron a él gritando

-Tío-gritaban ambos felices de verlo

-una manada de nomos me ataca ¡auxilio!-

-somos tus sobrinos tío-

-lo sé ya compre los boletos-

-Vuelo a new york 13:45 ultimo llamado-

-Adiós familia Vergara nos vemos algún día sin desastre-

Al llegar a New york directamente estaba sherry esperando para ver al cuarteto

-Sarah querida como estas-

-excelente sherry encanto-

-Y ustedes niños como están-

-excelente tía sherry-

Al tomar el auto de sherry todos se fueron a casa

Llegaron al departamento y los chicos solo durmieron Mientras en el salón de la mesa se tejía una conversación -Son hermosos Sarah- -pues son tan adorables como se han criado con el trabajo de tomm…-suena el celular de chris pero el número es desconocido -me pregunto quién será, hola- -hermanito donde están- -en new york y tu donde estas- -por llegar a tu hogar- - Si claro…-toc, toc, toc-espera llaman a la puerta-

-Hola hermanito- -hola tommy-

-tommy mi amor- -te extrañe Sarah-

-hola tommy- -sherry preciosa como estas-

-donde están mis nomos- -durmiendo amor-

-gracias por traer a Sarah- -no hay de que, fue un placer traerla pero estamos en plena nevazón y tú parado ahí fuera, entra o te vas a congelar- -Gracias por dejarme entrar, guau esto es genial de donde sacas para pagarte esto- -muy simple dos personas llamadas papá y mamá lo pagan-

Se termino gracias por leer y si les gusto dejen reviews 


End file.
